To identify errors, security breaches, or other anomalous behavior in computing systems, system administrators may implement automated checks. Such automated checks may be performed by processes that periodically execute to analyze performance data or other types of data captured during the operation of the computing system being checked. In many cases, the processes to implement automated checks may not be adequate to identify anomalous behavior in computing systems, particularly when the anomalous behavior is subtle or is indicated by patterns or correlations in the data.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.